Yasashisa no Namida
by 1 Litre of Tears Sakura
Summary: Sequel to Zettai Daijoubu Dayo. Sakura and Syaoran are back at Hogwarts, and this time, Tomoyo and Meiling are coming along with them. Also, the Triwizard Tournament is taking place. What will happen during this year? Read to find out!
1. Returning to England

Yasashisa no Namida

A/N: Well, here's the sequel to Zettai Daijoubu Dayo. Enjoy.

I wrote a 10-page draft of the 1st chapter in my notebook, but since I lost that notebook, I'll have to start from scratch. –sigh-

Also, to new readers: I will be using Japanese phrases in this story, as I did in my previous one. I know them well enough to use them correctly in the correct time and situation.

* * *

Ch. 1: Returning to England

Summer had just begun. Since Sakura was previously a 1st year middle-schooler, she was now going into her second year. Upon coming home from Hogwarts, she caught up with her normal activities and schedules. Tomoyo delighted in hearing about her best friend's adventures, and felt disappointed that she couldn't be there with her friend.

The two girls sat in the living room of the Daidouji residence--or rather, Sakura was sprawled out on the ground, her legs bent upward in a ninety-degree angle, her elbows propping her hands against her chin. On the couch, Tomoyo ticked off with her fingers the number of assignments they had to do for summer homework.

"Let's see….we have to do a report on Ancient Chinese civilization, do pages 60-65 in our music workbook, the construction project, read our reading assignment for English class, as well as answer questions from the packet about it…..oh, and we have to do 30 problems in our math book."

"Hoee…" Sakura groaned as her face met with the floor.

"It can't be that bad," Kero said as he gobbled down the cherry pie Tomoyo had baked for them. "I can help you if you want."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kero-chan, the last time you helped me with my math homework was the last time I swore to ever ask you to help me with my homework." _I'm starting to miss Hogwarts a little. At least the homework was a bit fun over there._

Just then, they heard the phone ring. Tomoyo started to go pick it up, but her housemaid beat her to it. After a few minutes, the housemaid came out into the living room, holding the phone out.

"Kinomoto-san, it's for you."

"Hai!" Sakura said as she leapt up from her position and took the phone. Holding it up to her ear, she answered, _"Moshi moshi, Sakura desu._"

"I haven't heard from you in a while, Sakura-san." A familiar voice answered.

"Eriol-kun!"

"How are things back home?" Eriol asked.

Sakura smiled. "Great, actually. I'm a little overwhelmed by all the summer homework I have to do, but that's another story."

"Glad to see you're as happy as ever. Listen, I've got 5 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I managed to pick them up last weekend. Would you and Daidouji-san like to come see the tournament? The other three tickets are for my cute little descendant, Li-san, and me, " Eriol suggested.

"But….Tomoyo-chan doesn't have any magic. And knowing them, aren't they going to put up Muggle protection charms around the stadium?" Sakura frowned, confused. What was Eriol trying to say to her?

Eriol chuckled. "Yes, it's true that they're going to put up an Anti-Muggle charm on every square inch of the arena. That's why I invented a new potion for Daidouji-san and Li-san to use. It's something Professor Snape will never be able to achieve in all his years of teaching. The making of it is rather difficult and dangerous, but it all pays off in the end."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of potion is this, and what does it do?" She didn't want any of her friends to drink the potion, only to have devastating effects a second later.

"Don't worry, it's not harmful. You see, Nakuru accidentally drank some thinking it was raspberry juice, and…well…she keeps demanding more from me. The potion is made to temporarily give your friends magical powers for up to two weeks. With the potion, they can view the Wizarding World and all its contents. They can even attend Hogwarts if they like, but the potion won't give them the magical ability to perform spells. It can only give them temporary magical powers to gain access into the castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest, the World Quidditch stadium, and the likes," Eriol explained.

Sakura blinked. "So they'll be seen as squibs like Filch-san?"

"Precisely. So how about it?"

"I'll have to ask Tomoyo-chan, as well as my family tonight, if they're alright with it," Sakura replied.

"That's a good idea. Well, then, call me tonight with your answer."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura told Tomoyo that it was Eriol who called, and told her about Eriol's plans. When she finished, Tomoyo was gleeful and full of excitement. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of Sakura's head as she watched her friend spin around in circles, making plans for Sakura's new costumes and squealing over the fact that she would see what her friend experienced.

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said nervously as Tomoyo continued dancing around the living room happily.

When Tomoyo stopped, she asked, "Is Potter-kun going?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I forgot to ask him his phone number. Oh, wait, I know!"

_Harry-kun._

_W-w-what the--Sakura, is that you?_

_Of course it's me. Who else would invade your head in the morning at 6am? _

_Very funny. What do you want? _

_What's your phone number?_

_Huh? You can't be serious. Uncle Vernon doesn't want anyone to call me, nonetheless have me give their phone number out to people. _

_Just give me the phone number! I'll work it out from there!_

…_..alright, fine!_

A moment later, Tomoyo was pressing the phone numbers on her cell phone. Holding it up to her ears, she smiled sincerely while she waited for the other line to pick up. There was a sudden click, and a gruff voice answered it.

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Oh, the girl from the train station."

"Yeah….can I talk to Harry-kun for a second?"

"What do you want from my nephew?"

"Well, I guess I can ask you, then. Do you mind if I come visit you? I haven't met the rest of your family, and it would be a pleasure to meet them," Sakura said. "Tomoyo-chan and I are planning to come to England for the rest of our summer vacation. I'm going to ask Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan if they'd like to come along. You should know about them, the Li clan."

"What? The Li clan? The most powerful clan in China?" Vernon Dursley sputtered. He had heard stories about their extreme wealthiest from his co-workers at his profession.

"Hai. His clan and my family are fairly close with each other. I met them a few years ago during winter break. Li-sama was very pretty and nice," Sakura grinned.

"…….alright, fine. Do as you like. But any funny business while you're here, and you won't be coming back again. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, Dursley-san."

The phone clicked off on the other end. Sakura stared at it. "Strange person," she muttered.

* * *

"You can go," Fujitaka said. "You're okay with it, right, Touya-kun?"

Touya nodded. "Yup. But you'll have to do ten of my chores when you get back."

Sakura scowled. So typical of her brother to do this to her. She then turned her attention on her dad. "Really? You mean it?"

Fujitaka nodded. "You seemed to have a lot of fun up in England, so I don't see the harm in you going to an event there."

"Yatta!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo boarded the Daidouji private airplane to avoid the airport crowd. After placing their pink and purple luggages into the baggage compartment, they sat down in their seats. Sakura glanced out the window as the plane began to drift slowly along the runway. Beside her, Tomoyo turned on her camcorder and began to film the scenery outside the window, as well as start her own film commentary.

"Day 1. We are boarding the plane to England. This is going to be very exciting. I can't wait to meet Sakura-chan's Hogwarts friends!" Tomoyo squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Tomoyo-chan…." Sakura said.

A couple of hours later, the plane arrived at a local airport in England, but settled itself away from the public airplanes. After Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out of it with their luggages in hand, the pilot bid them good-bye, and advised Tomoyo to keep in contact with Sonomi as much as she could. The plane revved up again, and the two Japanese girls stared after it as it disappeared into the blue sky. When it disappeared, Tomoyo turned to Sakura with a smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Un!" Sakura nodded, grinning. She glanced around. "Eriol-kun said he'd be here…." Suddenly spotting Eriol off in the distance, she waved. "Eriol-kun!"

Hearing her voice, Eriol turned around and smiled warmly, his blue eyes shining behind square-rimmed glasses. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-san, Daidouji-san."

"How are you, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol grinned. "I'm doing very well, thank you very much, Daidouji-san. Now, shall we go? My cute little descendant and Li-san have arrived two hours beforehand, and are expecting you."

Sakura blinked. "Hoe? Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan are here already?"

"KINOMOTO-SAN, DAIDOUJI-SAN, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!" Meiling squealed as she leapt up from Eriol's couch to run up to her two best Japanese friends. She still looked the same, although her ravenous-black hair was 3 inches longer than before, and it was no longer in its odango hairstyle. Instead, she let her long hair trail smoothly along her back. Her reddish-brown eyes gleamed with joy upon seeing her friends again.

Sakura giggled. "I missed you too, Meiling-chan."

"Syaoran told me everything that happened at Hogwarts. It must've been very exciting over there. Learning new magic, helping a monstrous creature and an accused murderer escape from death and harm…..wow!" Meiling cried.

"Meiling, drop it. I know it sounds exciting, but let them settle down first," Syaoran frowned as he walked into the living room with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled.

"I-It's nothing," Syaoran muttered.


	2. Visiting the Dursleys

Yasashisa no Namida

* * *

Ch. 2: Visiting the Dursleys

Meiling turned to Eriol with her hands on her hips. "So where are the tickets to this Quizzatch Tournament?"

"It's QUIDDITCH, Meiling," Syaoran corrected boldly.

Meiling shot her cousin a glare. "Excuse me for not knowing everything that goes on in the magical community like you and Kinomoto. "

"Actually, I was hoping we can stop by a friend's house before we go there," Sakura spoke up.

Meiling turned her head to look at the Cardmistress. "Who?"

_DING DONG!_

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol stood outside 14 Privet Drive, on the Dursleys's doorsteps. Their clothing looked pretty normal and Muggle-like, which Sakura suspected would fit the Dursley's tastes. Sakura wore a Japanese-pink top with a cherry blossom in the center along with a black three-layered miniskirt. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails with pink scrunchies. Tomoyo had on an azure-blue sundress with white ruffles lining the shoulder and the hem of the dress. Syaoran sported a green, silky, brocade-trimmed Chinese shirt with a Mandarin-styled collar and horizontal black laces along with black pants. Meiling wore a dark-red plum blossom blouse (it looks like this: /images/P/GBL10071200.jpg). Eriol, on the other hand, wore a dark blue shirt and black pants.

When the door opened, the five of them immediately went into their bowing positions, stunning Mr. Dursley.

"Konnichiwa," they chorused in unison.

Mr. Dursley glanced the five of them up and down carefully with his piggy little eyes before he gruffly stepped aside to let them in. At least these people had nerve to dress normally and decently, unlike a certain someone's lot. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol stepped into the house, removing their shoes before they entered the living room. When Petunia Dursley asked them why they were doing that, Tomoyo simply answered that it was part of the Asian culture to remove one's shoes before entering the main part of the house so they don't dirty the floor. By the look on her face, Syaoran thought she was going to enforce that rule from now on. He sat down with his friends on the couch, while Petunia resentfully went to brew some tea for them. Why was it Harry who befriended these normal and decent-looking people? Why wasn't it her precious son Dudley?

Mr. Dursley bit his lip as he stared at the five children. Sakura never told him there would be a fifth person. Did he decide to tag along? He couldn't help but be reminded of his hateful nephew everytime he looked at Eriol. If anything, Harry and this boy looked very much alike, if not for Eriol's Japanese heritage and the fact that his eyes were blue and not green. Also, Eriol's hair was more neatly combed than Harry's, whose hair stuck out in all directions.

When Harry came down the stairs after being called by Mr. Dursley a few minutes later, he was shocked and surprised to see them all. He instantly recognized Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran, but not Tomoyo or Meiling. Slowly, he walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, of course," Sakura beamed. "Your aunt and uncle are alright."

Harry scoffed. "That's because you're dressed like a Muggle. If you were dressed any differently and oddly, they'll look down on you." He glanced at Tomoyo and Meiling. "And who are they?"

"Konnichiwa, I am Sakura-chan's friend, Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo smiled as she stood up from the couch and bowed.

"I'm Syaoran's cousin, Li Meiling," Meiling introduced.

"Oh, you're the one who made those strange outfits for Sakura to wear last year!" Harry said, looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo felt a bit offended. "Strange? You're calling my beautiful creations _strange_?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry cried. "I-I just….I've never seen such clothing before, so…."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo's sensitive when her costumes are criticized," Sakura said.

"So anyway, what's up with you, Potter?" Syaoran asked, his hands dug deep in his pants pocket.

Harry frowned as he looked at Syaoran. "You can call me by my first name, you know."

"Syaoran always calls people by their last name. The only person he calls by their first names is me and Kinomoto-san," Meiling explained.

"Well, you see…" Harry began. He began to tell them about the letter he received a few minutes ago before they arrived at his aunt and uncle's house. When he finished, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling were astounded.

"Wow, Weasley-san put on that many stamps?" Tomoyo said with a tone of surprise.

"They're not too familiar about the 'normal world'," Harry explained with a sheepish look on his face. "You should've seen the look on Uncle Vernon."

Tomoyo giggled. "How can anyone hate…you know….I find it fantastic and awesome. I wish I had powers of my own. Ohohohoho!"

A sweatdrop rolled down the back of Sakura's head. "T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"Hey, hey! Potter-kun, can you pose for me? I want to get the famous Harry Potter on film!" Tomoyo requested, pulling out her video camera.

"How did you--" Harry began, then turned to Sakura, who told him that she had told her friend everything. He sighed. "Fine." Immediately, he began to do some poses for Tomoyo. Tomoyo seemed to be enjoying it. He figured that once the Weasleys come, Mr. Weasley would be all over Tomoyo's video camera like a hound dog.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley came back into the room, they were dumbfounded to see Tomoyo aiming her camera at Harry. Their son Dudley stood next to Mrs. Dursley, his mouth agape as he stared at the visitors. Noticing them, Sakura turned to face them. Her emerald eyes gazed up at Dudley.

"Oh, is that your son? Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, bowing ever so politely. Taking a step closer to Dudley, she smiled. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto! What's your name?"

But Dudley just kept staring at her with wide eyes. How did his cousin manage to make friends with someone…someone pretty and normal like her? Finally, he answered, "Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, Dudley!" Sakura grinned.

"Y-Your tea is ready," Mrs. Dursley said as she brought the tray of tea to the table.

"Li Shoh-ron, is it?" Mr. Dursley asked as he glanced over at the Chinese sorcerer, pronouncing Syaoran's name rather badly.

"It's Syaoran," Syaraon corrected firmly.

"Well…erm…about your family…" Mr. Dursley began.

Wanting to make the conversation quick, Syaoran began to explain his family's position and stance in the economical and political world. He mentioned that his family were all direct descendants of Clow Reed, to which Mr. Dursley was confused about, since he never heard of the name before.

"And who is this Clow Reed?" Mr. Dursley questioned.

"He's a powerful so--" Syaoran began, but then heard Harry screaming at him in his head not to tell the Dursleys the truth about what Clow really was. "--a powerful man. I am uncertain of the jobs they had a couple hundred years ago, but he was powerful enough." He pointed to Eriol. "He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"What? This boy who looks so much like _this _boy?" Mr. Dursley asked, pointing from Eriol to Harry.

"Do we really look alike?" Eriol asked with amusement.

"Well….you kind of look alike," Tomoyo said slowly as she sat down to sip her tea. "Ooh, it's very delicious."

"See that, boy? You ought to learn some manners like these lots!" Mr. Dursley growled at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, Mrs. Dursley saw that and began to scold him. When Meiling asked the Dursleys what the special occasion was (she noticed their formality in clothing), Mrs. Dursley explained to her about how Harry's friend's family was going to come pick him up for some game tournament.

"And they're late!" Mr. Dursley snarled, shooting a distasteful glare at Harry.

"Sakura-chan, I have something I want you to try on," Tomoyo suddenly said, lifting up the bag in her hands a little. "I just need to know if I need to make any new adjustments."

"And we couldn't have done this back at Eriol-kun's house…why?" Sakura frowned.

"I forgot about it until now," Tomoyo grinned sheepishly.

"Hoee…"

"Harry-kun, may we use your room?" Tomoyo asked Harry, who simply nodded yes. Taking her best friend's wrist, she began to drag the Cardmistress up the stairs. Syaoran and Meiling went to take a small tour of the house, Meiling commenting on how the Dursleys were extremely close-minded. While they were off in different parts of the house, something was occurring in the living room. Suddenly, there was the sound of a hugeexplosion, followed by Sakura's "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Meiling shrieked as she and Syaoran ran into the living room.

Syaoran heard pounding footsteps, and glanced sideways to see Sakura and Tomoyo hurrying down the stairs. His face turned red upon seeing Sakura dressed in a brocade half-kimono, half-cheongsam. It was red, with pale golden butterfly and cherry blossom patterns. Tied around the center of her waist was a green obi. From the waist down, the skirt formed slits on both sides, and had golden trimming along the edges. On her head was a white round cap with small wings protruding from the side. Lying against the edge of the wings were cherry blossom hair ornaments.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked, then caught Syaoran staring at her. "S-Syaoran, there's nothing to stare at…really…"

"I-If you say so," Syaoran stammered, glowing redder in the face as he turned away abruptly.

They hurried into the living room, Tomoyo pointing her video camera everywhere (and mostly at Sakura). Upon seeing Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George, Sakura and Syaoran blinked as they glanced at one another, then at the Weasleys.

"Hoee….such a huge explosion they caused," Sakura muttered.

"They made a mess out of the living room as well," Syaoran added.

Rushing forward, Tomoyo began to point her video camera in each of their faces, then turned the camera towards the half-demolished living room.

"Now I wonder how half the living room got destroyed…" Tomoyo said excitedly. "It must be some sort of magical phenomenon! And you guys appeared here in this living room without ringing the doorbell…"

"Tomoyo-chan, stop it!" Sakura cried as she rushed forward to pull her friend away. But Tomoyo refused to move, and continued to aim her video camera at Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George.

"I'll never be able to capture this wonderful moment on film! This is priceless!" Tomoyo cried. "Sakura-chan, surely you must know these people!"

"Sakura, I didn't know you were here as well!" Fred grinned. He stared at Tomoyo with the utmost confusion. "Er….who is she?"

"This is my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She gets spazzy over strange occurances, because whenever something strange occurs, that's when she makes me wear her costumes," Sakura sighed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tomoyo," Mr. Weasley said excitedly. "May I ask what that Muggle contraption in your hand is?"

"Oh, no…" Sakura groaned as Tomoyo went into a lengthy and beefy detail about the wonders of the video camera. It was the Jump Card incident at Maki's again, where Tomoyo stalled for Sakura by engaging herself in a long explanation about video cameras. When she finished, Mr. Weasley was even more amazed.

"Wow! Such an interesting device, this camcorder," he exclaimed brightly.

"Are you going to pay for these damages?" Meiling asked, putting her hands on her hips. She jerked her thumb at the angry Dursleys. "They're pretty pissed off right about now."

"And who might you be?" Ron asked.

Meiling smirked. "Li Meiling. Syaoran's cousin."

"Unfortunately, she didn't inherit any powers," Syaoran said. "She's the only Muggle in our clan."

"HEY!" Meiling growled. "Powers or not, I can still kick your butt in martial arts anyday!"

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Dudley gaped at Meiling. "You, a girl, kicking his butt? But I thought girls couldn't fight!"

Meiling glared at him as she walked up to Dudley, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over on his back like it was nothing. Harry's jaws dropped. Dudley was wider than his height, and yet this Chinese girl managed to flip him over on his back like a feather? He gulped as Meiling started to yell at Dudley about how girls were perfectly capable of fighting. She was_ definitely_ someone he wouldn't want to mess with. Ron, Fred, and George looked amused.

"That's amazing! Imagine if she went to our school….man, Malfoy would get his arse kicked so many times!" Ron fantasized.

"Anyway, Harry, got your trunk ready?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

Fred and George offered to get it, and went upstairs to fetch his luggage. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were tense as they looked at the Weasleys with a mixture of anger and fear. Mr. Weasley glanced around the demolished living room, wanting to examine the television and video recorder. He commented on how he collected plugs and batteries. Upon seeing Dudley, he tried to make conversation with him, but Dudley only whimpered in fear. Fred and George finally came back into the living room carrying Harry's school trunk. Their faces grew into evil grins upon seeing Dudley.

"Ah, right. Better get cracking then," Mr. Weasley said. Pushing up the sleeves of his robes, he took out his wand and pointed it at the wall behind him. "_Incendio_!"

"That is so cool!" Tomoyo cried, filming the whole thing.

"Err….Sakura? Your Muggle friend…she's not going to expose us…is she?" Ron asked nervously.

Sakura laughed. "If she did, she would've exposed my secret four years ago when I started out as a Cardcaptor. She's great at keeping deep secrets."

Ron sighed with relief. "Phew. I was afraid that since your friend is aiming her camera thing at us, she'll go off and show it to the Muggle world."

"Nah, she's not like that," Meiling said.

Flames rose in the fireplace, crackling as if they've been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small bag from his pocket, took a pinch of powder, and threw it into the flames, which turned emerald green and rose higher. He told Fred to go first, who dropped a bag of sweets. He quickly scrambled around to put them back in his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave before stepping into the fire. George went next, carrying the trunk with him. Next was Ron's turn. Finally, Harry was left. He said goodbye to the Dursleys, but they didn't answer him back. Mr. Weasley held him back, amazed that Harry's relatives didn't even say goodbye to their own nephew. Harry tried to protest that it didn't matter, but Mr. Weasley refused to take his hand off of Harry's shoulder.

"You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer. Surely you're going to say good-bye?"

Mr. Dursley glared furiously at Mr. Weasley before saying "goodbye".

"See you," Harry said, putting one foot forward into the green flames.

"Jaa mata ne," Sakura smiled with a slight wave.

"Have fun at the game!" Tomoyo exclaimed, still filming.

Harry stared at the camera, then heard a gagging sound behind him, followed by Mrs. Dursley's scream. He whirled around to see Dudley kneeling beside the coffee table, gagging on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing protruding from his mouth. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo gasped, and Harry realized that the foot-long thing was Harry's tongue. They watched as Mrs. Dursley hurled herself onto the ground next to Dudley and attempted to pull his foot-long tongue out.

"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" Mr. Weasley yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched. But that made Mrs. Dursley scream even more as she threw herself on top of Dudley to shield him.

"This is ridiculous," Sakura sighed as she ran out of the living room, then came back with the Star Wand in her hands.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran cried.

"Helping!" Sakura said as she took out a card. "Turn his tongue back to its normal shape! Little!"

A small, tiny figure leapt out of the card, then hopped over to Dudley's tongue. Amazingly, Dudley's tongue began to shrink back to normal size. Then, taking out the Heal, Sakura walked over to Dudley and began to hold her pink glowing hand out in front of Dudley's face.

"Daijoubu?"

But Dudley couldn't speak. He stared at Sakura with wide, shocked eyes. Why? Why did she have freakish powers like his cousin? How could a girl like her be of the same kind as his cousin? He continued to stare at her as she stood up and walked back to her friends.

"I think it's time we leave," Eriol said, glancing around.

"Sayonara," Sakura waved as she, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling left the Dursley's house.


	3. Portkey

Ch. 3: Portkey

After leaving the Dursleys, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol headed back to Eriol's mansion, where they hung around for the rest of the day. Meiling kept pestering Eriol on when she and Tomoyo would get their potions. Finally, he told he that they would get it early the next day. A bit disappointed, Meiling disappeared into another room to go change into a more casual outfit. In the meantime, Tomoyo set off to work on making robes for her friends to wear at the game. Earlier on, Eriol explained to her that all witches and wizards in the Wizarding World wore robes. For Sakura, Tomoyo made a light pink robe with golden lining decked out in cherry blossom designs. Syaoran's robe was green and Chinese-styled with oriental designs. Meiling's robe design was the exact same, except it was red and had silver linings on the billowy end of the sleeves. Lastly, Tomoyo designed her own robe to be a lilac color with white crane designs on it. She tried to make one for Eriol, but he refused, and said that he would use his own.

That night, right after dinner, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo all laid sprawled out in one of the guest rooms Eriol had provided for them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!' Sakura beamed.

"Me neither!" Meiling grinned. "I'll finally see what Syaoran has been doing last year! Hey, Kinomoto, do you know where the game is going to be held, exactly?"

"Stoatshead Hill. Eriol-kun told us at dinner, remember?" Tomoyo replied.

Meiling frowned as she rolled onto her back and placed her arms behind her head. "But we don't know where that is…Kinomoto! You know that Potter kid we met a few hours ago, right? Do you think you can ask him for directions?"

"Uh…sure," Sakura blinked. Closing her eyes, she searched for Harry's mind and thoughts. For a while, she thought his thoughts were blocked off, until she heard him thinking to himself. Taking the opportunity, she decided to intrude in, though she apologized for it. Harry was taken aback, but communicated with her nonetheless, telling Sakura everything she needed to know in order to get there.

_Is it alright if my friends and I meet up with you there? We don't know where the game will be held, exactly, nor do we know how to get there. _

_Let me ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…they said it would be great._

"Alright, Harry's at the Weasley's now. They're going to go to Stoatshead Hill, and then they're going to use something called a Portkey to transport themselves to the site of the World Cup arena," Sakura explained. "They're leaving in the early morning tomorrow."

"So we'll just have to wake up early, then," Tomoyo nodded. "I'll put out my alarm clock and set it to 6AM."

Meiling groaned. "Geez, that early?"

"We don't want to miss them," Tomoyo explained. "Plus, it's better to be early than to be late."

The next morning, Eriol gave Tomoyo and Meiling their potions after breakfast, then instructed Sakura and Syaoran to cast a Muggle-Repelling Charm on his mansion while Tomoyo and Meiling waited outside. All were dressed in the colorful robes Tomoyo made for them, except for Eriol, who wore his own robes. When asked to come back in, the two girls passed through without any problems. A smile spread on Eriol's face as he clapped.

"It seems that the potion works well."

Meiling raised her eyebrow. "What does this Muggle-Repelling Charm do, anyway?"

"It's a spell that keeps Muggles away from a certain place or object. If they suddenly went near it, they would suddenly remember some appointment they were late for and hurry off, even if they don't have an appointment on that day," Syaoran explained. "Okay, looks like we're okay, then. Let's go."

"Un!" Sakura cheerfully beamed.

Kaho Mizuki, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling's old substitute teacher, drove them down to Ottery St. Catchpole, where they got off. They walked towards Stoatshead Hill by foot, taking in the sights surrounding them. Because of so many hidden rabbit holes, Sakura used the Float Card to get them to Harry and the Weasley family. Catching sight of them along with a boy that looked like Cedric Diggory and an unfamiliar man, she waved.

"Harry-kun!"

Harry looked around, then lit up upon seeing Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol. His green eyes landed on Tomoyo and Meiling, almost doing a double-take. Weren't they Muggles? "Ah, you're here!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san," Sakura grinned, bowing.

"Good morning, Sakura, Syaoran," Molly Weasley said. She glanced at their robes. "Those are very fine robes you're wearing. Where'd you get them?"

"I made them," Tomoyo spoke up politely.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur, Harry, Molly, and Ginny's mouth dropped, as did Cedric's and the man next to him.

"Bloody hell, you made them?!" Ron gasped.

"They were very-well sewn and designed! I really like them. Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. You're Tomoyo Daidouji, right? Sakura has told us a lot about you," Hermione complimented before introducing herself. She turned to Meiling. "And you must be Syaoran's cousin, Meiling."

"I am!" Meiling grinned.

"Hermione, guess what? She completely owned Harry's Muggle cousin! You should've seen her. Threw his large body onto the ground like he was a feather," Ron cried. "But…aren't you two Muggles?"

"Eh? Muggles?" the man next to Cedric asked. "And I'm Amos Diggory, Cedric's father."

"Yes, they are Muggles, but I gave them a special potion that temporarily gives them magical powers," Eriol replied. "It's made with ancient sorcery magic. I just recently discovered it myself while experimenting. Of course, the potion doesn't allow the user to physically use magic. These two can see things happening in the magical world, but they can't perform spells."

"Wow, I didn't know a potion like that existed," Hermione said with awe. "What's it made of?"

"A lot of complicated ingredients that don't exist anymore. Mostly herbs and stuff that only existed back in Clow's days," Eriol replied.

Fred grinned. "Looks like you've beaten Professor Snape at potion-making if you can come up with something like that."

"It's nothing personal," Eriol shrugged. "I'm not one for making potions. This is the first potion I've ever made and brewed."

"Well, Professor Snape will have a field day if he ever knew about it," George laughed.

"So where's this Portkey?" Meiling asked.

"Over there," Amos pointed to an old boot standing alone atop of another hill.

"That old boot?" Meiling narrowed her eyes.

"We have to make Portkeys look like they're litter, or else Muggles are going to touch them," Arthur explained.

"Ah, I never really learned your names," Amos exclaimed as he looked at Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "What are they, again?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura introduced.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran stated.

"Li Meiling."

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. These four are using the last name, first name order, so their actual first names are Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo, not Kinomoto, Li, and Daidouji," Eriol explained. "I'm using the English form of addressing my name, so Eriol is my first name."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Amos smiled. "Are you all from the Mahou Academy in Asia?"

"No, Sakura and Syaoran are foreign transfer students at Hogwarts," Eriol explained. "I only came there to visit last year."

"Actually, more like wanting to intrude," Syaoran muttered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, cute little descendant," Eriol smirked.

"I AM NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CLOW REED REINCARNATION!" Syaoran screamed.

"S-Syaoran-kun, calm down!" Sakura cried.

Upon hearing her plea, Syaoran calmed down, although he was still fuming at Eriol. Amos's eyes widened as he stared at Eriol.

"W-Wait a minute…YOU'RE the reincarnation of the all-powerful sorcerer Clow Reed?" he stammered. "Creator of the Clow Cards?"

"Actually, they are Sakura Cards now. Sakura-san became their new master, and converted them under her Star powers," Eriol corrected.

"Merlin's beard, this is spectacular! Arthur, why didn't you tell me you knew these people?" Amos cried. "Cedric, isn't it wonderful?"

"Err…yeah," Cedric said, a bit embarrassed.

"I had no clue that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Then again, I've never officially met him until now," Arthur said. "And it must be nearly time." He checked his watch, then turned to Amos and asked whether anyone else was coming. Shaking his head, Amos explained that the Lovegoods were already there, and the Fawcetts were unable to get tickets.

"It's a minute off," Arthur said. "We'd better get ready." He glanced around at the children and instructed them to touch the Portkey. Reaching out, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo (with her enchanted video camera in the other hand), Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Arthur, Molly, and Amos touched the old boot. They stood in a tight circle for a moment. There was a moment of silence before Arthur counted down as he glanced at his watch.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!" a high-pitched shriek ripped from Sakura's mouth as they were instantly jerked off the ground and forward.

"HOW FAST ARE WE GOING?!" Meiling screamed.

"WHO CARES? I WANT TO GET OFF NOW!" Syaoran yelled, his face turning a bit green. He hated going extremely fast. This was certainly worse than the rollercoaster in the amusement park that was built over Eriol's old house in Japan.

Soon, they landed on the ground. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling fell to the ground on their knees, gasping.

"I hate Portkeys," Syaoran groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked.

"Two years ago in the summer, when Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun came back from Hong Kong to visit us, we went to the amusement park and went on a rollercoaster, and Syaoran-kun got motion sickness from that," Sakura explained.

Syaoran turned red. "I-it's not that big a deal…"

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," a voice spoke from out of nowhere.


	4. Bulgaria vs Ireland: Who Will Win?

Chapter 4: BULGARIA VS IRELAND: WHO WILL WIN?

A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to update! Been really busy. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter!

* * *

They glanced to see where the source of the voice came from. Syaoran noticed that they had landed in some deserted land with mist surrounding them. Focusing his chocolate eyes on two wizards in front of them, he frowned. One held a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and quill. Syaoran took note that they were wearing Muggle clothing. Tomoyo's hand flew up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. The two wizards did a very bad job of dressing up like normal Muggles. One of them looked like he had just came back from a Scottish music festival and got rained on in the process, and the other….he just looked ridiculous in his tweed suit and thigh-length galoshes.

Mr. Weasley and the kilted wizard, Basil, exchanged conversation while Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol talked amongst themselves. After receiving the needed information from Basil, Mr. Weasley motioned for everyone to follow him. For a while, it seemed that they were walking towards nowhere with all the mist blocking their sight, until a small stone cottage rose up from view. Harry could see silhouettes of many tents located just beyond the cottage.

"So many tents!" Sakura said in awe.

"The Quidditch World Cup is a favourite among the wizards to watch, just like how Muggles like to watch major sport competitions such as the SuperBowl," Eriol explained. "If I can guess correctly, there's probably over ten thousand tents in that area."

Meiling's eyes widened. "Wooow."

"There's room for that many wizards?" Kero asked.

After saying goodbye to the Diggorys, they approached the cottage door. A man stood in the doorway, staring out at the tents. Upon hearing them approaching, he turned to look at them. The kids watched while Arthur and the man, Mr. Roberts, exchanged greetings. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of Sakura's head as she watched Mr. Weasley try to pay with Muggle money. Shaking his head and stifling a laughter, Eriol moved forward towards Mr. Roberts while Arthur pulled Harry aside for help.

"Here you go," Eriol smiled sincerely as he held out the notes towards Mr. Roberts.

"Ah, finally, someone who knows how to deal with money!" Mr. Roberts exasperated. "Your friend Mr. Weasley seems to be having quite a bit of trouble."

"Ahaha…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oi! Weasley! Hiiragizawa already paid!" Meiling shouted to Mr. Weasley and Harry.

"Oh, thank you, Hiiragizawa," Mr. Weasley sighed with relief.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," Mr. Roberts grumbled as he explained his experience with the past wizards trying to pay him with large gold coins. He then noted how crowded the field was and how there were hundreds of pre-booking. Mr. Weasley seemed to look nervous with Mr. Roberts's every rising suspicion, until a wizard appeared out of nowhere next to Mr. Roberts's front door.

"Obliviate!" he cried.

All of a sudden, Mr. Roberts's slid out of focus as a dreamy expression fell over his face. He suddenly gave Mr. Weasley a map of the campsite and his change. They left once again towards the campsite, this time with the wizard accompanying them. The wizard spoke with Mr. Weasley about how he had a lot of trouble with Mr. Roberts and that Roberts needed ten Memory Charms a day. After finishing his conversation with Mr. Weasley, the wizard disapparated out of view.

After trudging up the field between the long rows of tents, they finally found their tents. Not very familiar with the magical world, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling's jaws dropped at the sight of all the tents. Eriol just grinned as if the sight was nothing to him. Mr. Weasley told them that it was always the same; that they couldn't resist showing off.

"Ah, here we are, look, this is us," he suddenly said as they reached the edge of the wood at the top of the field. There was a small sign stuck into the ground that spelled Weezly. Mr. Weasley seemed gleeful about his choice of spot, as well as putting up the tent the Muggle way for the first time in his life. He beckoned Harry to come help him set up the tent.

"I'll help," Tomoyo said as she ran over towards Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"Me too," Sakura exclaimed as she followed after Tomoyo.

"Why, thank you, girls," Mr. Weasley grinned.

After Mr. Weasley, Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, and Hermione helped set up the tent, they stood back to admire their handiwork. Harry suddenly seemed a bit worried as he wondered how all of them would fit inside the tent when Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived. Hermione also seemed concerned about this as well.

Beckoning for them to come take a look inside, Mr. Wesley disappeared inside the tent. Harry went first, followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol. Their jaws dropped as the sight of an old-fashion three-room flat complete with a bathroom and kitchen met their eyes. Harry wrinkled his nose as the strong aroma of cats hit his nostrils.

Whipping out her enchanted video camera, Tomoyo began to film the insides of the tent. "This is amazing! I never knew how wonderful the magical world could be!"

"Always the tone of surprise, huh, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura laughed.

"This is pretty neat," Meiling grinned as she darted around the tent, taking in every fine detail.

Mr. Weasley told them that they weren't keeping the tent for long, that he borrowed the tent from someone named Mr. Perkins.

"Yaah, Sakura, I'm hungry!" Kero cried as he floated up in front of Sakura's face.

"Don't worry, Kero-chan, I brought you pudding," Tomoyo said as she held up a cup of pudding.

"Yaaaay! Tomoyo, you're the best!" Kero exclaimed as he took the pudding from her and flew to a nearby windowsill to eat his pudding in peace.

Ginny let out a small giggle. "Kero seems to like sweets, doesn't he?"

"Yup," Syaoran sighed. "I think he's getting fat."

"I. HEARD. THAT. YOU. CHINESE. BRAT!" Kero screamed from across the tent.

"And annoying," Syaoran muttered.

After a quick tour of the girls' side of the tent, where Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Hermione, and Ginny would room together, they set off across the campsite with kettles and saucepans. They saw all sorts of wizards as they trekked across the field. Tomoyo translated to Harry, Hermione, and Ron what the Japanese wizards were saying as they passed by them. They came to a series of tents decked out in green, where Ron asked if everything had gone green.

"Looks like it," Syaoran frowned as he glanced around at all the shamrocks and hillocks.

They heard their names being called and looked to see Seamus sitting in front of his tent. His mother and Dean Thomas were next to him. He asked if they liked the decorations, to which Syaoran nodded. Green was his favourite color, after all.

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" Mrs. Finnigan asked as she went on about what the Bulgarians had as tent decorations.

They continued off again after Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Mrs. Finnigan that they'd support Ireland. Wondering what the Bulgarians had dangling on their tents, Harry suggested they take a look. They arrived at a site full of posters on each tent, with a face that blinked and scowled. Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh hysterically. The guy on the poster reminded them of Syaoran.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked.

"You know Syaoran, you were exactly like that before you met Kinomoto," Meiling teased. "You never smiled and you almost always had a scowl on your face."

"Shut up," Syaoran growled.

"Who is that?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Krum," Ron said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, unable to make out what Ron just said.

"Krum! Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!" Ron cried.

Hermione commented on how grumpy he looked, to which Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo snorted with laughter again. To them, looking at Victor Krum's grumpy expression was like looking back at Syaoran Li's younger and arrogant self.

"Hey!" Syaoran cried. "Sakura! I couldn't have been THAT grumpy-looking back then!"

"_Gomen, gomen!_" Sakura giggled. "You were pretty determined to beat me at capturing all the Clow Cards, and you did call me unworthy of the Cardcaptor job when we first met after school the day you transferred to Tomoeda Elementary…"

"Yeah, but did I look grumpy like THAT?!" Syaoran's eyes twitched.

"_Ano…._" Sakura fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, then, let's move on, shall we?" Tomoyo spoke up with a grin on her face. Syaoran turned his head to look at her and mouthed "thank you" as the group left the Bulgarian campsite.

As they continued walking through the fields, they came across some interesting group of wizards. For one, there was a pair of wizards arguing with each other. A sweatdrop rolled down the heads of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling's heads as the wizard dressed in a flowery nightgown insisted that it felt comfortable to him. Hermione, overcome with a strong fit of giggles, left for a while and came back when the wizard had collected his water and went away.

Walking back towards their tents, they met some people that they recognize along the way: Oliver Wood, the former Quidditch captain, Ernie Macmillan, a 4th year Hufflepuff, and Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker and Harry's crush. Upon reaching the Weasley's tent, they saw Fred and George.

"You've been ages," George said. He grinned at Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran. "You came! Alright!"

"Nice to see you too, George-_san_," Sakura smiled.

Fred stared at Meiling and Tomoyo. "Wait---I thought you two are Muggles?"

"Hiiragizawa made us a potion that would give us temporary magic to let us watch the game!" Meiling announced with triumph.

"Bloody hell, you can do that?" George asked, gaping at Eriol with widened eyes. "Professor Snape probably can't even do that, let alone come up with ingredients for it!"

"It's just a bunch of ingredients that Clow Reed collected and had stored in a private room and never used," Eriol shrugged.

"We met a few people," Ron said as he set the water down. "You haven't gotten the fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred replied.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be having trouble lighting the matches. Nevertheless, he enjoyed watching the sparks fly and die out. Hermione offered to show him how to light the matches properly. Finally lighting the fire, it took another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. While they waited, Ministry members passed by them and said hello to Mr. Weasley. As they passed by, Mr. Weasley made commentaries about them and their jobs in the Magic of Ministry Department.

Once the fire was ready, they started cooking the sausages and eggs. Just as they started cooking, Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods towards them. Percy announced that they had just apparated, then lit up at the sight of lunch.

"Percy-_senpai_, _ohisashi buri desu ne_!" Sakura's face lit up as she bowed politely.

"Oh, Sakura, you're here? What a surprise!" Percy said. Seeing Syaoran, he added, "I see Syaoran has come along as well."

"So you're Sakura Kinomoto," Charlie said. "I'm Charlie Weasley. I've heard a lot about you from Ron and Ginny. Sorceress and Mistress of the Clow Cards, huh? That's really something."

"I'm Bill Weasley," Bill introduced.

"_Hajimemashite_," Sakura said. "These are my friends, Tomoyo-_chan_, Eriol-_kun_, Syaoran-_kun_, and Meiling_-chan._ Syaoran-_kun_'s my boyfriend, and Eriol-_kun_ is the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"Actually, half. Sakura-_san_'s father is the reincarnation of Clow Reed's Muggle half," Eriol corrected.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Bill said.

"Well, then, is lunch ready? I'm starving!" Meiling cried.

"It's just about done," Mr. Weasley announced.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol exclaimed before digging into their plates of eggs and sausages. Halfway through their plates, Mr. Weasley jumped up suddenly to his feet and waved at a man coming towards them.

"Aha!" Mr. Weasley said delightfully. "The man of the moment. Ludo!"

He engaged himself in a conversation with Ludo Bagman before introducing his family members, Harry, Hermione, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol. Mr. Weasley made sure to cover up the fact that Tomoyo and Meiling were actually Muggles, and explained that they were foreign witches from Japan. He also told Ludo that Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were sorcerers, due to Ludo's shock and surprise.

"Sorcerers! How splendid!" Bagman gasped. "It's not common for sorcerers and wizards to be seen together, especially during events like these."

"_Hoeee_," Sakura laughed a little.

"Say, Kinomoto, where's that stuffed animal of yours? Last time, we left him to eat pudding," Meiling suddenly asked.

"Kero-chan? Hm, I don't know. Let me go look to see if he's still inside the tent," Sakura said as she ducked under the flap and disappeared inside. "Kero-chan?"

"Over here! How was your walk?" Kero asked as he spooned another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"It was fun. You're still eating that pudding?" Sakura blinked.

"Nah, I finished it half an hour ago. Your friend Ginny provided me with some more," Kero grinned.

"_Hoeeee….._Ginny_-chan!_" Sakura cried.

"He was desperately begging me to get some!" Ginny cried."I had to do something to keep him from following me and begging me every 10 seconds for more pudding!"

Letting out a sigh, Sakura shook her head. "Really…."

"So what are the others doing?" Kero asked.

"Well, Weasley-_san_ is having a bit of a conversation with Bagman-_san_," Sakura replied. "You want to come out and see what's going on?"

"Ah, what the heck," Kero said as he finished his pudding and followed Sakura out of the tent. They saw Fred and George gambling with Ludo over the outcome of the game. Walking up to Percy, Sakura asked him what they were doing.

"Just their usual foolishness," Percy told her. "They just gambled thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts, and their fake wand for Ireland's winning, but Krum getting the Snitch."

"What are the odds of that happening?" Kero asked.

"Exactly!" Percy cried. Suddenly overhearing Ludo Bagman mentioning Barty Crouch to Mr. Weasley, he joined into their conversation with excitement as he went on about the many languages that Crouch could speak. Fred pointed out that anyone could speak Troll, much to Percy's annoyance.

A little after Barty Crouch apparated in front of them, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, and Eriol went off to explore some more. Deciding to meet up and formally introduce themselves with the group of Japanese wizards they had passed by earlier, Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards their tents. Tomoyo spotted a young girl who looked to be 13 sitting outside her tent in front of a campfire making rice crackers.

"_Konnichiwa_," Tomoyo said sincerely.

The girl, startled, looked up at them. "Oh! _Konnichiwa. _Who are you?"

"_Kinomoto Sakura desu_," Sakura said. _"Hajimemashite."_

"_Daidouji Tomoyo desu. Hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" Tomoyo introduced.

"_Ah, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tsukiyama Mika to moshimasu,"_ the girl nodded, bowing. "I don't think I've seen you two before."

"We're students at Hogwarts," Sakura said.

"Is that so? That's interesting," Mika said.

"Where do you go to school?" Tomoyo asked.

Mika smiled. "_Mahou Gakuin no Nihon. _The Magic Academy of Japan."

"That's cool," Tomoyo commented.

"Do they have Houses there like they do at Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.

Nodding, Mika replied, "_Hai._ We have the _Amateresu, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Hachiman, and Fuujin. _Our Houses are named after the Japanese gods and goddesses. I am in the House of _Amateresu._ The House of _Amatsu-Mikaboshi_ are full of cunning, sly, and dark-minded wizards and witches. Amatsu-Mikaboshi, according to mythology, is the god of evil and of the stars. So what about you two?"

"I'm in Gryffindor," Sakura said.

"I'm not a student at all," Tomoyo replied.

"Really? You should attend The Magic Academy of Japan, then," Mika smiled.

"That's alright," Tomoyo smiled back.

"Well, we'd best be heading back. Don't want the others to worry," Sakura said. "_Shitsure shimasu."_

She and Tomoyo bowed respectfully towards Mika, then left the Japanese campsite. Upon coming back to the Weasley's camp, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to them.

"Where have you been? Harry just bought us Omnioculars!" Hermione cried.

"Just had a chat with a witch from the Magic Academy of Japan. _Tsukiyama-san_ seemed like a nice girl," Sakura replied.

"Really? Did you tell you anything about her academy?" Hermione asked, lighting up with the interest to take in new information.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and grinned as they told Hermione everything that Mika had explained to them. Just as they finished explaining, they heard Mr. Weasley announcing that it was time to go.

----

As they ventured into the woods and down a lantern-lit trail, Mr. Weasley explained the structure of the World Cup Stadium, much to Harry, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero's fascination. He mentioned that the stadium had a Muggle Repelling Charm on every inch of it.

"Amazing…" Tomoyo breathed as she pointed her video camera at the stadium.

"You don't want to use that during the game," Percy warned. "They're not keen on seeing Muggle artifacts in the stadium. If they see it, they'll think a Muggle broke through the Charm and things will get messy."

Tomoyo pouted with disappointment, but put away her video camera anyway.

Upon entering the stadium, they took their seats. Since their ticket seating number were different from the Weasleys', Harry, and Hermione, Eriol led Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo to a row of seats in the Top Box above where the others were seated. Meiling looked at Eriol quizzically on how he managed to purchase tickets for Top Box seats. Eriol just smiled calmly at her and didn't say anything.

"Syaoran_-kun_, over here!" Sakura gestured at an empty seat next to her. Blushing, Syaoran went to sit next to her.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. "Too bad I can't film this…"

"Hey, look, it's Malfoy," Syaoran spoke up, pointing.

"Hoe? Oh, yeah…." Sakura muttered.

Right below them, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and a woman they never met before were facing the Weasleys, Cornelius Fudge, Harry, and Hermione. Lucius and Mr. Weasley didn't seem too happy to see each other, and glared at each other like long-time enemies.

"MALFOY-_KUN_!!!" Sakura shouted cheerfully as she waved at Draco.

Startled and taken aback, Draco looked all around for the source of the voice. Then glancing up, he spotted Sakura waving excitedly to him. Hesitantly, he waved back to her. Leaping out of her seat, Sakura headed down the stairs towards the front row of the Top Box and up to Draco.

"How you've been?"

"Fine, thanks. I see you decided to come along. Who are those two sitting next to your boyfriend?" Draco asked, jerking his thumb at Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Oh! The girl in the red robes is Syaoran_-kun_'s cousin, Meiling-_chan._ The girl next to her is my best friend and Eriol's long-distant cousin, _Daidouji Tomoyo-chan," _Sakura explained, lying on the last bit about Tomoyo being Eriol's cousin. She didn't want Draco to suspect them of being Muggles. "They're half-bloods."

"Is that so?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Meiling-_chan's_ a tough fighter. She prefers to show off her martial arts skills than to use magic," Sakura grinned.

"Hey, who's this?" Meiling asked as she, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol joined Sakura.

"This is Malfoy Draco. He's from the Slytherin House," Sakura introduced Draco to Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Do you two go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. "I can't imagine how you two can control your magic without schooling."

"We don't, but Hiiragizawa-_kun_ is our tutor and mentor, so we learn magic under him," Tomoyo smiled.

"Draco, do you know them? Besides the Kinomoto girl?" Lucius Malfoy asked, remembering Sakura from the train station a few months ago at the end of his son's third year.

"Oh, this is Li Syaoran-_kun_, my boyfriend and heir to the Li Clan. He's also a sorcerer like me, and was my rival in capturing the Clow Cards. The girl with the blue robes is my best friend Daidouji Tomoyo-_chan_, who comes up with different clothing for me to suit my battle situation and gives the best advices, and the girl with the odango pigtails is Syaoran-_kun_'s cousin Li Meiling-_chan_," Sakura introduced.

"Pleasure. I'm Draco's father, Lucius, and this is my wife, Narcissa," Lucius said. He gestured to the blonde woman next to him who looked like she was smelling dung under her nose.

"Well, see you in school, then," Draco said to Sakura. "Hope you enjoy the match."

"Thanks! And bet'cha the Irish will win!" Sakura grinned.

"Nah, it's the Bulgarian who's going to win," Draco smirked.

"IRISH!"

"BULGARIAN!"

"IRISH!"

"BULGARIAN!"

"HOW ABOUT IRISH WINS, BUT KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, LIKE THE WEASLEY TWINS BETTED?!" Syaoran shouted over the two of them. "And come on, you guys! Back to our seats! The game looks like it's about to start!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling slid back into their seats. Kero floated above Sakura's head to see what was going on. After a display of the Irish and Bulgarian team mascot (to which Harry and Ron almost did something stupid upon being entranced by the Veelas), the Irish and Bulgarian Quidditch teams came out. The match was something that neither Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling had seen before. Eriol looked like he'd already seen this sort of thing a couple of times before. When Viktor Krum did the Wronski Defensive Feint, they could hear frustrated shouts and moans coming from the Weasley family. They watched on the edge of their seats as the game progressed into the night. Tomoyo kept muttering things like, "I wish I could've used my video camera! This is something that needs to be recorded!"

Finally after a couple of minutes, they heard Harry yell, "He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!"

"Snitch?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a tiny yellow ball with wings. They're extremely fast and hard to catch, as well as being so tiny that only those with sharp eyes can see them. That's why it's the job of Seekers to catch them. You catch them, and you win a lot of points for your team," Syaoran explained. "Potter told me and Sakura about it last term."

"Oh, no!" Sakura suddenly cried, pointing at Lynch and Krum, who both hurtled towards the ground again.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked.

"They're not!" Ron shouted.

"Lynch is!" Harry yelled.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?!" Charlie bellowed, as did the other people in his row.

"He's got it! Krum's got it! It's all over!" Harry shouted.

"That was unexpected," Meiling blinked, looking over at Fred and George, who looked like they were in heaven upon hearing the outcome of the match.

"That was great! An awesome match!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly, clapping wildly.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Wasn't that AMAZING?!" Sakura cried as she, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, and Eriol joined up with the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione.

"BLOODY HELL IT WAS!" Ron grinned.

"The Irish Chasers were awesome! Did you see how perfectly in sync they were with each other?" Harry added.

"I'm not that familiar with Quidditch, but I'll take your word on that!" Syaoran said.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to camp!" Mr. Weasley shouted over them. "We've got a big day ahead tomorrow, and I need to get back to the office!"

"_HAI!_" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused.


	5. Panic and Fear

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter.

To Almighty Me, who asked why I made Tomoyo Eriol's long distant cousin instead of saying she was Sakura's 3rd cousin: I completely forgot about that little bit of information when I wrote the last chapter. But thanks for reminding me. ^^

* * *

Ch. 5: Panic and Fear

After the Quidditch World Cup ended, they went back to their tents, chattering excitedly about the match and the outcome of it. None of them felt like sleeping at all (except Meiling), so Mr. Weasley agreed that they would all share one last cup of cocoa together before they go to sleep. As they huddled around the coffee table, Mr. Weasley and Charlie got into a heated debate about something. It wasn't until Ginny fell asleep and spilled hot chocolate on the floor that Mr. Weasley insisted everyone go to bed. Hermione, Sakura, Ginny, and Tomoyo went off into the next tent, while Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys stayed behind.

Inside the girls' tent, Sakura changed into her green pajamas and snuggled herself comfortably into a small bed.

"That was really something," Tomoyo said. "I wanted to film it so badly!"

Sakura nodded. "_Un_. And who knew Fred-_senpai_ and George-_senpai_'s bets came through in the end?"

Tomoyo giggled. "It was awfully unexpected."

"Those two are always looking for ways to make pranks, don't they?" Kero said as he perched himself at the top corner of Sakura's bed.

"You guys can discuss it more in the morning! I'm trying to sleep here!" Meiling shouted from across the tent.

"_Gomen_, Meiling-_chan_!" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused, giggling.

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

Their heads both hit their pillows. Just then, before Sakura could close her eyes, she felt a terrible aura, one that made her insides churn and her throat ache. Her green eyes widened as she shot up from bed, her fingers clutching the sheets. She glanced around wildly. Noticing this, Tomoyo asked if anything was wrong. Even Kero sensed the aura, as he rushed up to his mistress.

"Sakura, did you---"

"Sense a strange aura? Yeah," Sakura nodded, narrowing her eyes. "Let's check it out. Tomoyo-chan, you stay here with Meiling-chan."

"We're coming along!" Hermione shouted as she and Ginny joined Sakura and Kero. The four of them ran out of the tent towards the boys' tent. They saw that Harry, Syaoran, Eriol, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were already standing outside.

"What is going on here?" Ginny cried.

"There's Muggles being levitated and tortured in the sky!" Syaoran yelled.

"Release!" Sakura shouted as she held out an outstretched hand, the Star Key lying in the center of her palm. A pink glow surrounded the key as it spiraled and lengthened into the Star Wand. Then, tossing a card up into the air, she commanded, "Windy! Help the Muggles get back down!"

Not familiar at all with Sakura, the Sakura Cards formerly known as the Clow Cards, or her sorcery magic, Bill and Charlie watched with awe and fascination as Windy encircled the Muggles and lowered them safely towards the ground. Syaoran used his Wind element seal to help Sakura out, while Eriol used the power from his Sun Staff to attack the masked wizards marching slowly towards the Muggles and causing the riot. Kero joined Eriol as he transformed and hurled a large fireball at them. While the four fought/helped out, they heard Mr. Weasley shouting for them to get into the woods and stick together. From the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw the older Weasley boys sprinting towards the oncoming marching wizards.

"Potter, Granger, Weasleys! You five go together. Sakura, Hiiragizawa, Kerberos, and I will go after Weasley Ron's older brothers and his dad!" Syaoran shouted as he too sprinted after Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. Sakura, Eriol, and Kero followed right behind him.

"Come on!" Fred said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her towards the wood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George followed. Meanwhile, the sorcerers and Kero caught up with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"SNOW!" Sakura struck her wand against another card. The Snow emerged above her and blasted a powerful blizzard towards the masked wizards.

"Kashin Shorai!" Syaoran yelled as he struck his sword against his fire element seal. Flames cackled from the seal and hurdled towards the wizards, causing them to scream.

"Now! Watery!" Sakura cried, throwing yet another card into the air just as Snow went back to her card form.

"Alright, now that's cool!" Bill yelled.

"That's not all they can do!" Percy shouted as he shot Stunning Spells.

With a simple and calm smile, Eriol lowered his Sun Staff. A red glow surrounded him as a red beam of light shot forth at the wizards, sending them flying.

The sorcerers and the Weasleys continued to fight against the masked wizards until a sudden worry towards the others pushed its way to the front of Sakura's mind. Glancing at Syaoran, she told him she was going to look for Harry and the others. Nodding, Syaoran said he'd go with her, and asked Eriol and Kero to stay behind and help the Weasleys out.

"You're a pathetic loser who prides himself in nothing more than being a Pureblood and has never lived to earn a single penny in his life! DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!!!"

WHAM!

Draco Malfoy spiraled backwards into the air before hitting the ground. A few feet in front of him, Meiling Li stood with her right arm extended, his hands curled into tight fists. Her reddish-brown eyes were full of fury as she huffed heavily. Apparently, she and Tomoyo decided to go out after Harry, Ginny, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and George when Tomoyo told her that there was trouble going on. Behind her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped with wide eyes and opened jaws. Nevertheless, they were quite amused with what just happened. Groaning, Draco pulled himself up from the ground and stared up at Meiling with wide and disbelieving eyes. Who the hell is this girl?!

"If you think you can insult Muggles and get away with it, you're wrong!" Meiling hissed. "Come on!"

"Meiling, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron cried as soon as they wandered away from Draco.

"Yeah, I never knew you had a strong arm," Hermione agreed.

"Did you get it on your thing, Tomoyo?" Ron asked. "Wow! That's going to be etched into my memories forever!"

Tomoyo nodded. "_Hai_! And it's called a video camera or a camcorder, Weasley_-kun_."

Just then, they heard their names being called, and looked up to see Sakura and Syaoran flying. Or rather, Sakura was flying and supporting Syaoran in her arms. The two sorcerers landed in front of them.

"Anyone hurt here?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope. But your cousin is awesome!" Ron exclaimed. "She punched Malfoy!"

"Wha—Meiling…." Syaoran frowned.

"Hey, he was asking for it!" Meiling frowned. "He insulted Muggles and Muggle-borns. And Daidouji and I are Muggles in disguise, you know!"

"Alright, alright. Let's find the others!" Harry shouted.

"Where's Ginny-chan, Fred-senpai, and George-senpai?" Sakura asked. Hermione explained to her that they had lost them. They walked down the path to look for them, and along the way, stopped for a few seconds by a French girl with thick curly hair who muttered " 'Ogwarts" when none of them could understand her. A few moments later, Harry discovered that he had lost his wand and panicked.

In an attempt to help him out, Ron and Hermione raised their wands higher to spread the narrow beams of light further. Syaoran used his Clow Compass to try and find Harry's wand, but to no such luck. Ron suggested that the wand might be back in the tent, whereas Hermione thought it might have fallen from Harry's pocket while they were running. As they continued to search for Harry's wand, they heard a rustling noise that nearly caused them to jump.

"Hey, what is that?" Meiling asked, pointing to an elf struggling to run out of the bush.

"That's Winky!" Harry said.

They heard Winky squeaking about how there were bad wizards about and how she wanted to escape. It looked as if some invisible force was holding her back. Sakura frowned as she stared at Winky. There seemed to be another aura behind the elf, but she couldn't see who it belonged to.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," Harry said.

Hermione began venting about house-elves and how they were being treated very unfairly. When she finished, she asked, "Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

Syaoran sighed as Ron told Hermione that house-elves liked being servants, only to be retorted back. All of a sudden, a loud bang came from the edge of the wood. Ron made a suggestion that they should keep moving, glancing nervously at Hermione. Meanwhile, Sakura released the Glow Card to lighten up the path a little. Still looking for Fred, George, and Ginny, they continued down the path into the woods. They passed a group of goblins and then three veelas surrounded by young wizards. It was an amusing sight, watching them overexaggerate about their job positions. When Ron yelled out that he'd invented a broomstick that would reach Jupiter, Hermione and Harry grabbed him around the arms and steered him away.

"Honestly!" Hermione said.

"The Wizarding World is….um….crazy," Meiling said.

"Oh, it gets even more crazier than what you just saw," Harry replied. He looked around and suggested they wait there.

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them. Instead of looking his usual bubbly self, he now looked like he'd seen a ghost. He tried to make out their faces, then asked what they were doing there. Ron said that there was a riot going on back at the campsite.

_Eriol-kun, what's the status over there? _Sakura thought to Eriol, opening up her telepathic communications.

_We're fine, don't-------oh, shoot. Charlie just got hit and now his shirt's ripped, _Eriol thought back. _What about you?_

_We're fine, so far. We just ran into Bagman-san. _

_Alright, you guys keep sticking together. I'll keep you posted on what's happening, okay?_

_Hai!_

When Bagman disapparated, the group went off a path into a small clearing and sat down on a patch of grass at the foot of a tree. Tomoyo watched as Ron set his small Krum figure down on the ground and watched it walk around. Both Harry and Sakura listened for any noise that might come from the campsite. So far, it had been quiet.

"I hope the others are okay," Hermione frowned worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Ron reassured her.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," Harry said. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," Ron agreed.

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head, confused.

"What exactly is Malfoy_-san _like?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah, right. Sakura's the only one of us…actually, the only Gryffindor….to even befriend Draco Malfoy, and you two have just met him today," Hermione said.

"Lucius Malfoy was the one who planted Tom Riddle---Voldemo—You Know Who's---former identity's diary amongst Ginny's new school books in our second year so he could use her to open the Chamber of Secrets so the basilisk inside would attack Muggle-born students and discredit Mr. Weasley in the process. He also used his influence to persuade the Board of Governors to remove Dumbledore from Headmaster position," Harry explained.

"That's horrible!" Meiling cried.

"Isn't it?" Ron said grimly.

"Those poor Muggles…what if they can't get them down?" Hermione asked nervously.

"They will. They'll find a way." Ron said.

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight. I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just---" Hermione began, then broke off abruptly. She looked over her shoulder, as did Harry, Ron, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo.

"Hello?" Harry called. There was silence before he called again. "Who's there?"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted as she glanced over at Syaoran.

"Mm!" Syaoran nodded.

"Windy! Form a chain around the one who crosses our path!" Sakura cried, striking her Star Wand against the Windy.

"Petals of Wind, answer my call!" Syaoran yelled, striking his sword against a wind seal.

A large gust of wind sailed to where the stranger might be. For a while, they heard grunts and struggling ("did you get it on camera, Tomoyo?" Hermione asked), but then the stranger seemed to have fought Windy and Syaoran's wind element off, as his voice shouted out a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

Their eyes followed the green streak of light into the sky. Tomoyo pointed her video camera at the colossal skull made up of emerald stars with a serpant protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher into the sky, a haze of green smoke surrounding it. They suddenly heard screams coming from everywhere around the woods.

"What the hell is that?!" Meiling screamed.

"It certainly does look menacing," Tomoyo said.

Suddenly, they heard screams erupting from all around the wood. Harry scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but couldn't see anyone. He shouted who was there again, but no one answered back. He felt a sharp tug on the collar of his jacket along with Hermione's urgent voice telling him to move. Confused, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"_Voldemort's---?"_

"Harry, _come on!"_

"Sakura!" a voice yelled.

Sakura glanced up. Kero was flying towards her. Behind him, Eriol was also coming towards her, but she noticed two figures accompanying him. Her eyes widened as the two figures came into clear view, Eriol seated on one of them. "No way…"

"Are you guys alright?" Eriol yelled just as he, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, and Kerberos landed on the ground in front of her, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling.

"Yeah, but…the Dark Mark! We have to get away!" Hermione cried fearfully.

"What is the Dark Mark?!" Meiling demanded.

A series of popping noises was suddenly heard as twenty wizards surrounded them. Before he had time to think, Harry yelled for everyone to duck just as twenty Stunning Spells flew over them. He heard a voice yell seconds later for the wizards to stop, and that one of them was his son.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

The wizard in front of Harry lowered his wand as Mr. Weasley came striding towards them with a terrified look on his face.

"Ron---Harry---Hermione---Sakura---Syaoran---Tomoyo—Meiling---are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," a cold voice commanded.

Mr. Crouch approached the children, his face stricken with rage and anger. He demanded to know which one of them conjured the Dark Mark. Harry gestured up at the skull as he told Crouch that they didn't do that. Ron agreed, then asked why they were being attacked. Not believing him, Mr. Crouch shouted, "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty, they're kids, Barty. They'd never have been able to…." A witch whispered.

"Where did the Mark come from?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

"Over there," Hermione said shakily, pointing to the spot where they last heard a voice. "There was someone behind the trees…they shouted words…an incantation…"

Mr. Crouch turned on Hermione. "Oh, stood over there, did they? Said an incantation, did they? You seemed very informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy…"

"Wait, hold on. Daidouji, you had your video camera out when the Dark Mark was conjured, right?" Syaoran interrupted, turning towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. "Un. From the moment we noticed that there was someone following us and looked back till just now before we got attacked."

"Okay, do you think you can open up that tape and rewind it to the beginning?" Syaoran frowned.

Tomoyo nodded once again as she held up her video camera, pushed a few buttons, and then pressed play. Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and some of the Ministry wizards leaned in to see. The screen display was black, but then they saw the Windy and Syaoran's wind seal attacking a certain area. Following that, they heard a deep manly voice yelling the curse as the Dark Mark ascended into the sky. From the corner of his eyes, Syaoran saw Mr. Weasley's mouth open and close in disbelief, his eyes wide open.

"What on Earth is this thing?" one of the wizards asked.

"A video camera. Despite being half-blood, I was raised in a Muggle family. You see, my parents are divorced. My father was a wizard and my mother was a Muggle, and they separated when I was still a baby. My mom took full custody of me, and from then on, I lived the Muggle life. This video camera is my life and treasure, and I use it to film a lot of things, especially Sakura-chan," Tomoyo lied except on the last part about the video camera being her treasure.

"So there you have it. Evidence that none of us conjured the Mark," Meiling boasted.

"Well, whoever that is, we're too late. They'll have Disapparated," the witch shook her head.

Mr. Diggory denied it. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. There's a good chance we got them." He went off into the darkness, his wand raised. A few seconds later, he shouted that they'd gotten them, and that there was someone lying unconscious. Mr. Crouch sounded disbelieving as he demanded to know who it was. Mr. Diggory emerged from behind the trees, carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized it to be Winky.

"Isn't that...." Tomoyo frowned.

"Yeah," Syaoran nodded.

"Excuse me," Eriol said as he walked casually up to the two sorcerers, Tomoyo, and Meiling. "They're with me," he told the Ministry wizards before turning back to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling. "I think it's best if we leave the situation to these wizards. We're not supposed to be involved in this sort of mess. Also...." he glanced at Tomoyo and Meiling. "I'd like to speak to you in private at my mansion."

"But---" Sakura began, but Eriol gave her a look. Sighing, she nodded. "Fine." She released the Fly Card. Wings appeared on her back, making her hover an inch above the ground. Tomoyo and Syaoran got onto Kero's back, while Eriol and Meiling got onto Spinel Sun's back. Ruby Moon stood next to Spinel. The group of sorcerers, Tomoyo, Meiling, and the Guardians took off into the night sky. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched as they disappeared out of sight, but not before hearing Sakura's voice summoning the Erase and commanding the Erase to erase the horrifying mark in the sky.

"Sorcerers…you never know what's going on with them, do you?" Ron asked.

It took Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Kero, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun quite a long time before they reached Eriol's mansion. When they landed, Eriol led them inside into the dining room and settled into his favorite red armchair. He frowned as he eyed the non-magical girls.

"Sorry about that, I had to pull you out of there. You see, your potion was just about to wear off, and I didn't want to take any risk," Eriol explained. "You also don't need to be involved with what just happened. We were supposed to be there to watch the World Cup, but I guess things went wrong after the tournament ended."

"So now that the potion wore off---" Meiling began.

"You two can't see what you saw anymore. I have some extra batches, but it would be too much and too risky to be constantly giving you the potion whenever the previous one wears off," Eriol finished. "Anyway…." He smiled mischeviously at Sakura and Syaoran. "I have spoken to Albus Dumbledore for the last two months, and he has agreed to let me join you as a student at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran screamed.

"Hoeee!" Sakura cried. "You're kidding! I thought Hogwarts usually didn't accept foreign students, especially those past the age of a first year! I mean, Syaoran-kun and I weren't supposed to enter third-year when we got accepted into Hogwarts, but we did!"

"Well, let's just say Dumbledore's bending a few rules," Eriol winked. "I don't think the Board of Governors or the Ministry of Magic would be happy if Dumbledore keeps letting this happen, but it's Dumbledore. He always has surprises up his sleeves."

"I have a horrible feeling you're going to be sorted into Slytherin," Syaoran grumbled.

"Now why would you think that?" Eriol smiled.

"Uh, you caused a lot of trouble and chaos in the past, remember?"

"Don't the Weasley twins pull pranks as well?"

"Well, yes, but they weren't causing any harm, and their pranks were for pure entertainment, unlike yours, which was all for the purpose of getting Sakura to transform all her cards!" Syaoran shouted.

Eriol just smiled serenely before saying, "Alright, alright. That's enough. Why don't we all go get a good night's sleep? After what happened tonight, you all must be very tired."

"Obviously, since we were interrupted by those stupid masked wizards torturing Muggles and creating a huge riot!" Meiling growled. "I'm going upstairs to finish my interrupted beauty sleep!" She marched upstairs and disappeared behind closed doors.

"Maybe we should go, too," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

A/N: If you can guess where I referenced the scene where Meiling punched Draco, you win 10000 points. xD

EDIT: No, the punch is not referenced from the third HP movie. Think of Meiling's line. Who else has said that exact same line, with the Pureblood part being excluded? Hint: It's from a J-drama.


End file.
